I'll love you, Always
by Taylorrrrr
Summary: Summary sucks 'cause I'm not good at it! Ok, Sora, the gang, and a girl named Taylor are in this one. Takes place after KH2! Story is good. Summary sucks! Please read! [ONESHOT]


**AUTHOR'S CORNER!**

Taylor: Hello there! I'm Taylor. I'm the author of this story! This is a ONESHOT! If I get a lotta reviews I'll continue!

Sora: Dude, can we just get on with this story? I wanna know what happens!

Riku: MANN! Why do I have to be here when I could be on my computer?

Taylor: I can always hurt you Riku. I cango fangirl on you man.

Riku: Ok Ok! I give up! Anything but FANGIRL!

Taylor: -smiles- Good! Well Sora! The disclaimer!

Sora: Taylor doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Me, Riku, or Kairi. She only owns herself.

Taylor: Thank you Sora! Well On to chapter one!

**

* * *

**

I'll love you, always

It was a sunny day on Destiny Islands. Sora and his buds Kairi,Riku,and Taylor were planning to go to swimming. "Do you think we will always be together like this?" Taylor asked while looking at Sora. "I doubt it" Riku answered while looking out at the ocean. Kairi thought he looked pretty hot. _Kairi Kairi Kairi...What are you THINKING? This is your BEST friend!_ Kairi blushed. "Yo Kairi, what are you thinking?" Riku asked eyeing her smirking. "Oh...nothing" Kairi replied looking at the ground. There was a short silence between the four until Taylor broke it.

"We're here!" She told the three excitedly. Riku groaned. "Why did I have to come?" Riku asked his friend. " 'Cause you needed to get outta your house you lazy bum!" Taylor replied. Sora laughed. "No wonder you haven't been around. Hey Tay. What has he been doing anyway?" Sora asked. "Well he... urmmmphhhh!" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Riku covered her mouth. "We really don't need to get into that do we?" He said meaning it not to be a question, but a statement. "Mmmmmrrrrmmphhhhhh" Taylor said behind his hand. Kairi smiled. "Come on Riku, let her go!" Riku removed his hand and Taylor turned around. "What was THAT for?" Taylor asked. "No reason" Riku smirked.

" Hey Kairi? Can I talk to you?" Taylor asked.

"Sure." Kairi and Taylor walked away from the boys.

"You have been awfully quiet Kai, what are you thinking about?" Taylor asked looking her in the eye.

Kairi smiled and blushed, "Riku." Taylor's eyes opened wide.

"Woah, your kidding! He is your BEST FRIEND!" Taylor said surprised.

"I know" Kairi giggled

**Back to the boys **

Riku looked at his best friend, and smirked. Knowing that Sora liked Taylor, he got up and called her over to where they were. "Hey Taylor." He said while wrapping his arm around her waist. Sora got ticked off but hoping Taylor or Kairi wouldn't be able to tell. "What are you-" Riku had kissed her! Pushing him off she wiped her mouth and said. "What was that for?" Taylor asked looking at him like he was a load of dog poop. Riku smiled and flexed his muscles. " Because I felt like it." Kairi, who had been sitting on the sand and watching the whole thing with her mouth wide open. Taylor slapped Riku in the face.

"Don't EVER do that again!" Taylor said looking pissed off. Sora smiled she looked pretty sexy when she was angry. _SORA! _He said to himself._ What are you doing? This is your best friend! _This was true. Sora has known Taylor since they were in diapers. Their mothers went to high school together. So they were practically best friends.

"Come on, lets just get into the water! I'm _really_ getting sweaty!" Sora whined.

Kairi giggled. "Alright," she said while taking off her top and revealing a bikini top that was black and pink.

Taylor on the other hand wore a bikini top and swim trunks. She was never a girly girl like Kairi was, in fact.

Taylor looked at Riku, "Hey stop staring at Kairi, and get in the water!" Taylor yelled as she and Sora got in the water.

Riku grinned and picked Kairi up. "What are you- AHHH!" Riku threw her into the clear blue water.

The four friends swam for a few hours and before they knew it, it was time to head back home.

Taylor just got out of the shower. She walked up to her computer, turned it on and signed into AIM. She smiled when she saw that Kairi and Sora were online.

Taylor clicked on Kairi's Screen-name. _One person I really need to talk to right now._ She thought to herself.

**Dancin-Cutie65: **Hey Kairi!

**D3STiNYCHiC06: **Hey Taytay. What's up?

**Dancin-Cutie65: **Nothing. Hey, I think I like someone!

**D3STiNYCHiC06: **awesome! who is it?

Taylor hesitated. Should she tell her? She was her best friend! DUH tell her!

**D3STiNYCHiC06: **Hello in there!

**Dancin-Cutie65: **FINE! It's... !

**D3STiNYCHiC06: **ummmm... S O R A... SORA?

**Dancin-Cutie65: **Yup! How should I tell him?

**D3STiNYCHiC06: **Tomorrow! I KNOW he likes you!

**Dancin-Cutie65: **Ok! Thanks Kairi! I owe you!

**D3STiNYCHiC06: **Anytime Girl!

Taylor exited out of Kairi's little Chat box and clicked on Sora's. _I ALWAYS go to him when I'm bored._

**Dancin-Cutie65:** Hey Sora.

Sora smiled as he saw a box open up. It was Taylor. _Alright!_

**SoraXKeyXMaster: **Hey Taylor!

**Dancin-Cutie65 **is typing a message...

I should tell her. Sora told himself. But what if she rejected him? His thoughts were interrupted by Taylor IMing him back

**Dancin-Cutie65: **Um... Sora.. I have some thing to tell you in person. Can you meet me by the Paopu Tree in 10 minutes?

**SoraXKeyXMaster: **er... Ok, see you then!

**Dancin-Cutie65 **has signed off.

Taylor smiled. She was going to tell him! She grabbed her shoes and ran to the Paopu Tree. She got there in 5 minutes tops. Taylor sat on the tree, waiting for Sora to show up. She heard panting. Taylor looked around and saw Sora laying down on the ground. Taylor grinned and stood up and walked up to Sora.

"Hey Sora!" She said cheerfully. " Did you run here?"

Sora stared up at her clear blue eyes. "Y-Yeah. Why?"

She smiled and said a unfamous Riku line. "No reason."

Sora stood up and walked up to the Paopu Tree. "What did you want to tell me?" He asked looking out at the ocean. She smiled and saw how nice looking he was in the moonlight. How his beautiful tanned skin glowed. She walked up next to him. " Well, I wanted to tell you that I- um... I dunno how to say it. But I really like you Sora. More than a friend." She blushed and looked at the ground.

"R-really?" Sora asked surprised.

"Yeah" Taylor said looking out at the ocean then back at him.

" Because I like you too" Sora replied. Taylor blushed even darker then before. Her brown bangs hanging in front of her crystal blue eyes.

Taylor smiled. He liked her! "So, now wha-" She was cut off by soft lips kissing her bright pink ones. Sora was actually kissing her! She felt so excited. He broke away and said. " You know what Tay?" Taylor put her index finger on his lips. " I'll love you always" She told him lovingly. He smiled and kissed her again. This was the best night of their lives.

* * *

Taylor: So... This is my first fic! Please review!

Sora: OHH! I get with you! Yay!

Riku: Sora, calm down!

Kairi: -is laughing at the two of them-

Sora: I'LL GET YOU RIKU! -chases him around Taylor's room-

Taylor: -says over Riku and Sora fighting in the background- Well, hoped you liked it! Please pretty please review!


End file.
